Idiota, simplemente soy un idiota
by zahiadi17
Summary: Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que no lo pierde. Es un dicho muy popular pero tal vez la mejor frase para describir esta historia. El amor es como las plantas: Hay que sembrarlo, regarlo y cuidarlo para que de frutos. Algo que Fuwa Sho supo... ¿ muy tarde? ¿Podrá recuperar el amor de Kyoko? ¿o tendrá que aceptar que ella ya ama a otro hombre?
1. Chapter 1

Idiota, simplemente soy un idiota. Capítulo 1.

Habían pasado tres años desde que Kyoko lo había descubierto hablando con shoko su manager, en ese momento pensó que era lo mejor estaba cansado de la meloseria de la chica.

De que siempre estuviera detrás de él tal como clavos pegados a imán, Kyoko había sido su amiga de la infancia, su sirvienta, su cómplice y hasta su hermana, pero nunca había comprendido lo que en su corazón era realmente, su amor.

Si desde muy niño siempre estuvo enamorado de Kyoko pero él era el más grande de los idiotas, nunca supo cómo consolarla cuando estaba triste, simplemente se paralizaba.

De adolescente no supo apreciarla, siempre pensó que era suya. Él era muy cool para andar con una chica tan simple y aburrida, además él era el centro de su universo así que a ella solo le bastaba ver su luz, no necesitaba de nada más.

Kyoko nunca protestó por las chicas que le rodearon, siempre le regalaba su mejor sonrisa, nunca le reclamo que él estuviera en buenas condiciones mientras ella se mataba la vida complaciéndolo. Que el vistiera bien mientras ella usaba harapos, se cortaba el pelo ella misma y no compraba maquillaje aunque enloqueciera por él.

El rubio sintió una aguda punzada en el pecho al recordar todo lo injusto que fue con esa chica que daba todo por él, en parte él le debía mucho pero su estúpido orgullo nunca permitió reconocer lo importante que era ella para él, que no necesitaba pechos grandes, ni voluptuosa cadera. Ella era única y especial. Su corazón, cerebro y su coraje eran más grandes que el de cualquier otra chica.

Además tenía que reconocerlo que cuando la vio como el ángel de su video se sorprendió de lo que un poco de maquillaje podía hacerle. No era magia solo un poco de arreglo saca las mejores cualidades físicas de la chica, que el por su orgullo no pudo ver cuando el aún era su sol.

Su sol… que idiota era pensar que él era quien la iluminaba a ella, cuando en realidad ella siempre fue la luz más poderosa. Y ahora tres años después de haber cometido el peor error de su vida, se daba cuenta de lo ciego que fue.

Kyoko sufrió mucho cuando descubrió la canallada de su primer amor, juró vengarse de él y tuvo la osadía de entrar al mundo del entretenimiento para hacer que el rubio se comiera su orgullo, pero el solo se jactó más y nunca se dio cuenta de lo peligroso era que ella estuviera ahí, de que otro hombre podría descubrir el tesoro que era la chica y para su desgracia así fue.

Su mayor karma se cumplió al darse cuenta de que jurado enemigo en el mundo del espectáculo había fijado sus horripilantes ojos en su Kyoko. Bueno Tsuruga Ren nuca se metió con él, al contrario era Fuwa Sho quien siempre estuvo celoso y envidioso, pero sus sentimientos se trasformaron en odio cuando descubrió que el actor se había enamorado de la chica y que ella cada vez estaba más cerca de ese hombre.

La tonta de Kyoko no había podido buscar otra agencia sino precisamente la del actor ese, habían tantas agencias y ella precisamente busco Lme. Ella lo conocía muy bien, de alguna manera si imaginaria que eso lo molestaría. O tal vez sería un acto inconsciente porque Kyoko por más que quisiera siempre era muy inocente y a veces hacia cosas sin meditar mucho.

Los primeros días después de que ella descubriera su canallada, fue paz para él. Nunca pensó lo que vendría cuando tuvo el coraje de entrar al mundo del entretenimiento de la manera más modesta, en un simple comercial de una bebida. Ella no tenía nombre en él y su apariencia era demasiado común más comparada con la belleza de larga cabellera que la acompañó, pero había algo en esa peli naranja que le impacto además del nombre similar a su amiga.

Descubrir que realmente era ella y el cambio tan grande que podía dar con un poco de maquillaje en su propio video promocional fue un golpe duro, pero nada comparado la bola de nieve que se fue convirtiendo el fenómeno "Kyouko". Su fama fue creciendo y poco a poco en un periodo muy corto obtuvo papeles que dejaron sin habla a muchos. El ángel perdió su brillo ante el pánico que poda producir "Hongo Mio" y luego la chica de la cicatriz ser una pequeña ingenua cuando se estrenó Box-R y con la serie apareció la maldad y elegancia en persona.

Cada que Sho veía a Kyoko en la televisión era como si miles de dagas atravesaran su pecho, porque en lo profundo de su mente sabía que llegaría el momento en que lo haría comer polvo, que su fama y poder aumentaban drásticamente. Aunque la verdadera razón del agudo dolor que lo atormentaba era saber que en la amaba y poco a poco la estaba perdiendo.

Todos sus intentos por tener un lugar en su corazón habían sido errados, era el estúpido más grande de la historia usar el primer beso de una chica para manipularla y mandarle un mensaje certero a ese actorcito de cuarta que cada vez le robaba el lugar que a él le correspondía en el corazón de esa mujer.

Pensó que los separaría cuando la coacciono de tal forma que Kyoko negara los sentimientos que nacían en ella por el pelinegro, además de la promesa que ella sin pensar le hizo de volver a ser sirvienta en la casa de sus padres si se llegaba a enamorar del actor.

El remate para ese funesto día fue hacerle creer a ese hombre "la confección "que horas antes la chica le había dado y decirle que ella nunca se enamoraría del actor. En el momento su pecho se inflo al sentir el raund ganado, pero la verdad es que la batalla no tenía fin.

Quiso dar una estocada mortal el día blanco pero por más que la busco no la encontró y un tiempo después el herido de muerte fue el al descubrir que su Kyoko, esa chica aburrida Y simple se transformó en la seducción hecha persona.

Los rumores en la calle y la bulla de la presentadora de un programa matinal de variedades en tv fuji, que daban mientras él se preparaba para una entrevista le habían desmembrado sus entrañas cuando escucho que el temido actor británico que interpreto a Jack Black en la película más esperada del año no era otro sino "el cara bonito del Tsuruga ese" y la chica que lo acompañaba como hermana y traductora fue descubierta como Kyouko el nuevo talento de Lme, dejando fríos a muchos al saber era la misma Hongo Mio y la Natsu de Box-R que había capturado la audiencia de juvenil del país nipón en la primera semana emisión.

Setsuka era belleza pura, seducción que brotaba por la piel, lo llevaba al clímax con solo una mirada pero también era lejana porque al enterarse de todos los cambios camaleónicos que podía tener Kyoko y la fama de la chica crecer también la montaña que ahora los separaba, pasaron los días, semanas y meses y el contacto entre los dos era casi nulo. Con el tiempo también pasaba la oportunidad de recuperarla, lo único que lo sostenía era que su carrera como solista cada vez iba en acenso y eso de cierta forma lo calmaba haciéndolo pensar que entre más alto estuviera él, ella seguiría bajo sus pies.

El destino era cruel con él y le cobró caro el hecho de que él nunca supo valorar a esa chica.

Y ahora el rubio prepotente yacía recostado en la pared de una iglesia con una botella de licor en la mano, sus lágrimas desbordaban por su rostro, los recuerdos lo torturaban tenía el corazón hecho pedazos debatiendo lo idiota que había sido. No sabía que era peor si solo lamentarse y seguir oculto bajo la máscara de orgullo o tirar todos sus perjuicios a la caneca de la basura y sacar a del altar a la única mujer que en realidad había amado.

Notas de autora: Hola, esta historia la comencé pensado en aquellas personas que no valoran a sus parejas. Tal vez veas esta historia catalogada en romance esto se debe a que el desamor hace parte del romance, en el amor no todo es rosa y hablando de rosas estas tienen espinas.

Dedicado con mucho amor a ciertas amigas mías muy bellas ellas cuyos novios salieron de una calaña de alacrán.

Espero que las disfruten y comenten sea aquí en rew con su cuenta o como visitante. O en mi página de Facebook Yo adoro leer fics *-* allí ya está terminado este fic.

Si preguntan por ¿a quién eliges Mogami? que hace unos días no la actualizo, pues en poco volveré a subir capítulos.

A las fans de Sho, por favor no me maten tengo un hijo por que seguir viviendo. Más bien les agradezco los tomatazos, el tomate tiene sustancias que hacen una mascarilla extraordinaria. XD

Sin más les deseo una feliz semana.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. Idiota, simplemente soy un idiota.

Era definitivamente un idiota, pero debía decidirse si sería un idiota orgullo pero sin la mujer que amaba, o se jugaba la última oportunidad para rescatarla de manos de aquel tipo. Sabía que el porcentaje de éxito era muy bajo pero algo en su corazón le decía que peleara por Kyoko hasta el último segundo, no por nada había cometido la locura más grande en su carrera.

**Flash Back.**

-Sho ahora que tu carrera va también y que por fin después de mucho luchar se te han abierto las puertas internacionales, debes ser más responsable, quiero que cuando lleguemos a los Estados Unidos te presentes como un hombre serio, maduro y responsable- Decía animada su manager.

-Sí, sisisisisi, ya cuanto más me vas a dar la misma cantaleta, Shoko-san estoy cansado de lo mismo, si yo soy un hombre responsable.

-a veces te porta como un niño mimado- decía su representante frunciendo el seño

-Cuando me portado yo mal mi querida dama-le respondió el rubio brindándole una inocente sonrisa.

-¡Já! ¿Todavía lo preguntas? ¿Cuándo te has portado **tú** mal?- Recalco el Tú.

-Simple mi querido jovencito cada que pasa algo relacionado con Kyoko, no sé porque sigues empecinado con la misma idea de amargarle la vida, de vez de andar molestándola, deberías ser lo suficientemente hombre para pedirle perdón por todo lo que le has hecho y declararle tus sentimientos.

-What? que dices shoko? yo el gran Fwa sho no tengo porque pedirle disculpas a esa desabrida mujer, a esa bruja cambia formas que con un poco de maquillaje engaña a la gente.

-Eres patético, seguir en esa posición caprichosa de no aceptar lo que sientes, cuando yo misma te he visto como reaccionas cada que escuchas algo de ella, desde la vez que actuó en "prisioner", te quedaste pasmado al verla tan linda, tu presentación fue mediocre, ella fue quien salvo la escena y si no es por la gran directora que teníamos "**tu éxito"** hubiera sido un fracaso.

-Ya, deja de sermonearme, estoy cansado.

-Como la responsable de ti, tengo que sermonearte hasta que madures. Caray ya me siento vieja, como si fuera la madre de un mocoso impertinente.

El rubio giro su rostro hacia la ventanilla del avión, por más que discutiera sabía que su manager tenía razón pero él era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo.

-Jovencito, deberías dejar de ser tan terco a hacerme caso, tienes mucho talento pero tu actitud no te ayuda mucho. Si no puedes controlar lo que sientes pero tampoco lo aceptas como podrás hacer frente al hecho de Kyoko cada vez va más alto en su carrera y está cerca de cumplir la promesa que te hizo una vez.

-¿Promesa?- pregunto el joven inquieto mientras recordó el fatídico día en que ella le juro venganza y el la reto a entrar al mundo del espectáculo, de ahí habían pasado 3 años. Él era el cantante número 1 en Japón, estaba en el rankin de los 10 mejores de Asia y ahora viajaba rumbo a estados Unidos con el fin de abrirse camino en el mercado Anglo. Kyoko mientras ya había debutado grandemente en Japón, cada personaje que Hacia era reconocido y ganador de muchos premios. Ella era la primera Actriz del país nipón y grandemente conocida en Asia con una fuerte posibilidad de llegar más alto.

La verdad es que hacía mucho que ella ya había cumplido la palabra de alcanzarlo solo que por algún motivo ya no se mostraba interesada en restregárselo en la cara. El solo se auto engañaba refugiándose en su música y buscando más mercados para ser el mejor del mundo y que ella siempre lo viera a Él, pero era cierto que ya Kyoko miraba para otro hombre y que ese si le correspondía.

Maldito Tsuruga siempre tenía que estar atravesado en su camino, siempre iba delante de él y eso lo irritaba y más que él era el dueño del corazón de su amada Kyoko. No solo seguía siendo el top 1 en Japón en las listas de popularidad, sino en Asia, y sus recientes trabajos en Norte América lo consolidaban como una estrella en ascenso en la meca del cine mundial.

Los dos pertenecían a mundos similares pero separados un cantante y actor, pero el peli negro siempre le ganaba el popularidad y en el amor.

Cerró los ojos ocultando el dolor que quebrantaba su corazón. La verdad es que ya no podía ocultar por más tiempo que amaba a esa chica, que siempre lo había hecho pero su orgullo, terquedad y prepotencia lo había separado de esa chica que antes daba todo por él.

Lucho por quedarse dormido no deseaba que su manager aprovechara el largo camino para sermonearlo continuamente.

Shoko simplemente se cuzo de brazos enojada al ver la terquedad de ese jovencito que representaba

-Sho ojala un día no te arrepientas de tu terquedad, apenas regresemos a Japón deberías buscarle y decirle que la amas y punto.

Sho solo simulo que no escucho, se metió tanto en el papel de estar profundamente dormido, que término durmiéndose realmente aunque eso no fue descanso para su tribulada alma, como si su conciencia se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con su manager todos sus sueños se relacionaron con Kyoko.

La vio como la menor de los Hell con un sugestivo corpiño de cuero negro y encaje rojo, acompañado de una braga a juego, medias de malla roja unas botas negras largas que subían hasta la rodilla con detalles de calaveras en plata.

Camino de manera sensual, calmada y provocadora hasta llegar a la mitad del trayecto que los separaba, en sus manos sujetaba algo como unos bastones pero no eran los típicos de una animadora eran unos muy especiales.

Parándose firme comenzó una suave y sexy danza, donde el movimiento de caderas y hombros coordinaba perfectamente, una mirada hechizante de la rubia lo dejo boqui abierto, después de una sonrisa ladeada la joven accionó el mecanismo de los bastones con los cuales había estado bailando y fuego salió de ellos por sus extremos.

La temperatura fue elevándose en el cuerpo del cantante, ver a Setsuka, mejor dicho a Kyoko en su expresión más sexy era el más maravilloso regalo. El solo deseaba poder tocarla.

Ella debió notar lo que pasaba por la mente y el cuerpo del joven, de manera pausada se acercó al rubio, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja derecha le dijo sensualmente: ¿Aun crees que soy una mujer aburrida?

Él estaba atónito no podía decir nada pero su amigo si manifestaba la urgencia, ello lo observo. Dio una maliciosa mirada al joven – ya sé lo que quieres y te lo daré.

Él sonrió complacido, se acercó a ella necesitaba con urgencia besarla pero en ese momento sintió…

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Muchas gracias por sus rews, disculpen la demora en la actualización. El asunto ha sido problemas muy serios de internet por los cuales estoy luchando por solucionar. Es horrible no tener servicio o tenerlo muy limitado.


	3. Chapter 3

Idiota, simplemente soy un idiota capítulo 3

Él estaba atónito no podía decir nada pero su amigo manifestaba la urgencia de ser atendido, ella lo observó desde el rostro bajando por todo el cuerpo hasta llegas hasta su delator. Dio una maliciosa mirada al joven – ya sé lo que quieres y te lo daré.

Él sonrió complacido. Acercó su rostro al de ella, deseaba besarla con urgencia, transmitir sin palabras lo que siempre callaba. Cerró los ojos, anhelaba la proximidad con prontitud. El calor se apoderaba de él y cuando por fin la muralla creada por el cantante estaba a punto de ser derrumbada sintió un fuego muy diferente al esperado.

-Auch ¿qué haces?

-Pensaste que te merecías algo otra cosa, pues esa es tu recompensa. Dijo ella sonriendo con malignidad en sus orbes gatunas.

-Estúpida me has quemado.

– No pidas más de lo que mereces SHOUTARO, este cuerpecito plano y desabrido ya tiene dueño y no eres TÚ- La rubia dio la vuelta y se fue así como llego.

El joven cantante sentía un dolor muy agudo en su parte más noble, se llevó las manos al punto adolorido mientras gritaba "maldita"

-¿Sho que te pasa?- pregunto su manager.

-El joven observó a su alrededor consternado, todo había sido un maldito sueño.

-NADA, NADA, QUE ME IBA A PASAR NO SEAS TAN CHISMOSA- le gritó mal humorado y se levantó directamente hacia el baño cubriéndose con la almohada que había usado para dormir.

-Que grosero este, por cierto para dónde vas con esa almohada, déjala.- Le dijo con el ceño fruncido la representante.

La respuesta dada fue la almohada tirada y el polvero que dejo el rubio al caminar rápidamente hasta el servicio sanitario del avión.

-Este jovencito cada vez está más loco replicó para sí misma la mujer.

En el baño Sho desesperadamente trataba de bajar la erección causada por ese sueño y se golpeaba la cabeza. Como era posible que su amiga de la infancia lo enloqueciera en esa forma. Sin embargo más que el dolor producido en su amigo por la fantasía erótica, le dolía el corazón. Comprender que Kyoko era la mujer perfecta para él y que con su orgullo la había alejado y le faltaban los pantalones para bajar la cabeza y pedir perdón como le sugería su manager.

3

Shoko se encontraba emocionada, después del incidente en el avión, su representado se había comportado dignamente sin procurarle mayores contratiempos. El joven era amable y responsable en cada una de las citas de negocios que habían tenido en el país del norte. 

En las secciones fotográficas para diversas campañas posaba como todo un modelo experto.

Los empresarios de diferentes marcas de ropa, perfumes, y hasta de los presentadores de los programas matutinos más importantes de la nación se quedaban impresionados ante la nueva estrella del a música japonesa. Donde llegaban muchas mujeres se derretían por el nipón. 

La mujer sentía como se abría todas las puertas para el joven. Era lo mejor que podía hacer, concentrarse en su trabajo y que se olvidara por un tiempo de Kyoko. Si el joven no aceptaba sus sentimientos reales por la actriz, lo mejor era que la olvidara.

Definitivamente esa había sido la mejor idea: Conseguirle trabajo en Estados Unidos por 6 meses, que se encontrara lejos de la chica y ambos pudieran realizar su propia vida sin envenenarse mutuamente. 

Habían pasado tres meses desde que cantante y manager dejaron tierra japonesa, la mitad del tiempo asignado para estar en la tierra del tío Sam.

Todo marchaba de maravilla hasta esa fatídica noche en que llegaron a uno de los más grandes programas de variedades, estar ahí era como alcanzar la cima del Everest ya que el programa era visto por un gran público y los artistas presentados tenían casi el éxito asegurado.

Sho era maquillado para salir al aire en contados minutos cuando pasaron dos jóvenes de origen nipón conversando.

-Kahoko no te lo puedo creer, ¿cómo que Tsuruga –san se casa?

-Si Sora, yo aún estoy en shock, mi prima me lo confirmo, yo lo leí en una página rosa en la web y no lo creía hasta que ella me dijo que era cierto.

-Que rabia, estar tan lejos de casa- decía haciendo pucheros la joven- ¿y quién es la afortunada? Pues no se le ha conocido novia en varios años.

Las jóvenes seguían entretenidas en su charla organizando los últimos detalles de utilería del set, mientras el cantante las escuchaba atentamente.

"Ese actorcito de pacotilla se va a casar, que bien se lo tenía guardado, já Kyoko se te acabo a tontería y tendrás que regresar a mi" pensaba prejuiciosamente el rubio.

-Sostente bien- advirtió la joven a su amiga- ¡imagínate que nada más que su kohai!

-Quieeeeeeeeeén?-gritó Sora

-Baja la voz por favor que pueden regañarnos. Es Kyouko su compañera de agencia, la chica prodigio de Lme, la empresa de la cual Tsuruga- san es la estrella masculina.

- No me digas más, ella es genial. – La chica entraba en estado fan girl – um lastima estar nosotras tan lejos con lo sexy y espectacular que es ese hombre, es el más bello de nuestro país, creo que ni aquí se consigue un espécimen tan… tan hay me quedo sin palabras.

-Sora-la reconvino su amiga- lo tratas como a un…  
¿-un que, espécimen? ¡Qué hombre Por favor! De solo pensar en él se me alborotan las hormonas es tan: sexy, dulce, amable, genial, galán…. Hay no que suertuda es esa kyouko- La joven andaba en su mundo de maravillas y su amiga procuraba sacarla de ahí para hacer el trabajo encomendado.

"Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto, Kyoko no puede casarse con ese tipo"- Fuwa no daba crédito a lo escuchado, tomo su celular y marcado desesperadamente.

-Tuuuuu, tuuu- maldita sea Kyoko contesta.

-Tuuu, tuuu estimado usuario su llamada será remitida a buzón de mensajes tendrá cobr…

Donde rayos se habrá metido esta estúpida- el joven no aguanto y se paró bruscamente saliendo del set.

-Señor por favor a donde va aun no termino de alistarlo para salir al aire- lo dicho por la maquillista fue ignorado.

-Sho, adonde vas -llamo Shoko persiguiéndolo.

El cantante no presto atención, su cabeza era un lio. Como era posible que la única mujer que lograba despertar su corazón se casaba con otro. No podía ser posible. Pasaba sus manos desordenando su cabello desesperadamente, mientras luchaba conseguir contestación al otro lado de la línea

-Aló ¿Mimori?

-Sho-Chan por fin me llamas después de tres meses.

-Ahora no estoy para sermones-la corto en seco- solo dime una cosa ¿Es verdad que Kyoko y ese actorcito de medio pelo se casan?

-Bua -lloraba la chica -Sho-chan me no me habla desde que se fue y cuando lo hace es para preguntar por esa es…

- Maldita sea-grito ofuscado- contesta sí o no

- SI ES VERDAD, Y A TI QUE TE DA ESO- contestó su interlocutora- Se casan en tres días.

-QUEEEEEEEEE- fue lo único que pudo contestar, su corazón se encogió de tal manera que su pecho le dolía. Veía borroso y las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

-¿Sho-chan que pasa? Shooo por que gritas.

Mimori le hablaba pero él no la escuchaba, solo observo el teléfono y con gesto fatídico lo apago. Miro a su alrededor y una pregunta se le tatuó en su mente ¿De qué le servía todo lo que había logrado si Kyoko ya no era suya?

Corrió como loco, dejando atrás. No importaban ya sus sueños porque la autora de ellos yacía lejos.

Salió del edificio como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a todos anonadados.  
Shoko trataba de alcanzarlo pero entre los tacones y la ajustada falda le restaban velocidad además el chico era muy atlético y rápido.

Sho tomo un taxi dejando una furiosa e intrigada manager.

-Por favor al aeropuerto lo más rápido posible dijo agitadamente a lo que el conductor solo atino a contesta un ok.

Nota de autora: perdón por tanto tiempo sin publicar pero he tenido problemas con el net además de muchas cosas en casas. Mi musa se sobre cargo y fue a invernar casi no logro despertarla pero parece que ya comenzó a funcionar de nuevo así que espero volver a mi ritmo. Para las que siguen ¿A quién eliges Mogami? En esta semana subiré nuevo capítulo, justo hoy lo termine de escribir pero me falta editar y corregir. Sin más que tengan hermosa noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Idiota, simplemente soy un idiota capítulo 4.

NOTA DE AUTORA

Mil disculpas, creo que esta vez la idiota fui yo, que aliste el capítulo 4 y subí el tres. Ese es el problema a veces de andar a la carrera. Aquí les dejo el cuatro, junto con el 5 para que los disfruten y de nuevo disculpas por las molestias causadas y que solo hasta ahora me vengo a dar cuenta.

El cantante tomó un taxi dejando a una muy enojada manager.

-Señor por favor al aeropuerto lo más rápido por favor.

El taxista lo miró fijamente, el joven no llevaba maletas y parecía desesperado.

-okey contestó.

El silencio se hacía pesado, al conductor le parecía como si el chico fuera a perder la compostura cada semáforo en rojo se enojaba.

-¿Es que no puede ir más rápido?

-Señor cálmese por favor, debo respetar las señales y las reglas de tránsito, voy tal como me lo permite la ley que es bastante rápido.

-Rápido para un caracol, creo que a pie ya hubiera llegado.

-Por favor contrólese señor, y respete a los demás o si no bájese de mi vehículo. –dijo estacionando el taxi y abriéndole la puerta.

-Disculpe- dijo realmente apenado – necesito con urgencia tomar un avión a Japón.

El conductor se apiadó de la tristeza que denotaba el joven. Y trató de esquivar cualquier trancón del camino.

-Muchas gracias señor ¿cuánto es?- preguntó el rubio.

- son 48 dólares señor.

Fuwa fue a sacar su billetera del bolsillo trasero y no encontró nada.

¡Rayos deje mi billetera, mis documentos, Todo en el bolso de Shoko!

-¿Que pasa Joven?

-Es…-Sho se encontraba pálido como papel –es que –se rascaba la cabeza.- se me quedo la cartera en el camerino.

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto molesto el conductor.

Sho no sabía qué hacer, sabía que no podía acudir a su típica arrogancia. Se sentía un idiota, no tenía la menor idea como resolver el problema. Una pequeña mosca piso el botón del archivo en su memoria donde en momentos similares Kyoko siempre los resolvía de la mejor forma.

¿Por qué ella siempre tenía que aparecer en sus pensamientos hasta en los momentos más feos?

Se inclinó ante el conductor, pensó que nunca haría algo así. Las veces que su ex amiga lo hizo él se burló de ella y ahora el hacía lo mismo. Definitivamente la vida se burlaba de él.

-Disculpe señor, es que un despiadado hombre se ha robado a mi mujer y necesito ir a recuperarla. Por eso salí desesperadamente y se me ha quedado todo.

-Entiendo, ¿pero como viajara si no tiene ni dinero ni documentos?-El mayor se compadecía de la tristeza del joven.

En el momento recordó el que tenía el celular en el bolsillo trasero.

Lo sacó, lo encendió y aunque lo matara se dispuso a llamar a su manager. Se aterró la cantidad de mensajes que tenía, una buena parte correspondían a Shoko y la otra a la fastidiosa de Mimori. ¿Por qué la muchachita esa no comprendía que él no quería nada con ella?

-Hola, eto…

-¡Hasta que apareces grandísimo irresponsable! ¿Y solo se te ocurre un hola, no pudiste pensar en algo mejor?

-Shoko perdón es que necesito ir a Japón urgente y deje mi billetera con todas mis pertenecías básicas en tu bolso.

-Ni se te ocurra que te dejare ir así como así. Tienes un contrato que respetar. No escaparas ahora que ya te vi.

-¿Dónde estás? –preguntó observando a su alrededor.

La representante había logrado conseguir un taxi rápidamente y lo había estado siguiendo.

-Aquí –respondió tocándole el hombro. –Fuwa Sho ya te tengo no iras a ningún lado que no set de grabación.

-Serias tan amable de devolverme mi dinero y mis documentos es que necesito cancelar la cuenta del taxi. –le dijo de manera zalamera.

La mujer saco de su bolso un paquete donde se encontraba la documentación del joven, junto con sus tarjetas débito y crédito y dinero en efectivo.

-¿Señor cuán…- no alcanzo a terminar por que Sho le arrebato la cartera, saco 100 dólares y se los entregó al conductor.

-Muchas gracias por su servicio.- le dijo al hombre y dándole un beso en la mejilla a la mujer le dijo: ¡No dejare que es bastardo de Tsuruga Ren se case con MI KYOKO! Y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Shoooooooo-grito su representante – otra vez no. Canceló la cuenta del taxi que ella había tomado y salió detrás del joven dejando a los dos conductores con una gran inquietud.

El rubio logro llegar lo más pronto que pudo a una de las taquillas de las aerolíneas. Se maldecía el tiempo que le había tomado.

-Señorita un pasaje a Tokio Japón, por favor.

-¿Para cuándo será el viaje señor? –pregunto amablemente la mujer.

-Para ya mismo.

-Disculpe pero no tenemos disponibles asientos sino hasta dentro de tres días.

Sin saber que hacer se apresuró a ir a otra aerolínea.

Después de hacer una fila corta que le pareció eterna por fin llego al mostrador.

-Señorita por favor un pasaje a Tokio Japón- Le dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa de galán.

-Con gusto señor. ¿Para cuándo desea hacer la reservación?

-La necesito para ahora mismo.

-Lo siento señor pero no tengo disponibilidad de cupos sino hasta mañana a las 10 Am.

-Señorita no podría ayudarme, es que me urge ir. Sino viajo ahora mismo tal vez ya mi vida no tenga sentido- puso su cara melodramática.

-Lo siento señor, no puedo ayudarle- fue la contestación.

Una anciana que se encontraba detrás de él se acercó y le dijo:

-Disculpe joven, he oído que tiene que ir a Japón. Resulta que viajo con mis nietos pero uno de ellos enfermo y no alcanza a llegar. Me sobra un pasaje, justo venía a ver si podía hacer que me devolvieran el dinero. Aunque mi hija dijo que no se podía, esa platica serviría para comprar algún recuerdo. Con eso tal vez le podría comprar manga a Rodrigo, vera usted él tiene 15 años y le gusta esas cosas de allá, él dice que es un… un… un otanmu, de esos que van a convenciones y se disfrazan.

-Otaku señora.

-Eso mismo mijito. Usted si sabe. Es de allá cierto tiene los ojos rasgados como los cantantes por los que se mueren mis nietas. Se parece al de los poster que tiene La lola por todo el cuarto hasta se mandó hacer almohadas con la cara de él, en una está vestido como un demonio. Pero es así de guapo como usted. Cualquiera lo podría confundir con el Sho… Shocho Fawau o algo creo que se llama.

El rubio no sabía si la viejita seria su salvación o tal vez quien lo llevara al cementerio.

-Señora le compro el pasaje. Señorita puede hacer el cambio, pago multa si es necesario. Después de hacer los cambios y pagar toda la transacción.

-Muchas gracias señora, me ha salvado.

-Ni lo diga mijito para esas estamos para servirnos. Oiga usted me acompaña hasta encontrarme con mis nietos, ellos estaban poniendo las maletas revisar y a mí me da miedo perderme aquí. Le confieso yo no es que haya viajado mucho en avión. Esos aparatos me aterran pero como mi hija se vino a vivir a los estados unidos yo he tenido que venirla a visitar, la Esperanza es una mujer muy ocupada y ella tiene dos hijos el Rodrigo, el que le conté que es ooo… onamu…otanu

-otaku.

-Eso mismo, pos a él me le dio varicela y se perdió el viaje. Imagínese que Lola la que tiene los afiches del cantante que parece y se llama como usted y Roberto hizo ahorros por 2 años para ir. Lo mismo que la Guadalupe, ella fabrica alejibres, allá en Oaxaca de donde somos.

-Yo fui a visitar a la otra hija que vive en el DF y me lleve a la Lupe, así le decimos a la Guadalupe y junto con Fernando mi nieto, hijo de mi hija la del DF, donde nos bajamos nos vinimos a visitar a Esperanza aquí a los Estados Unidos, como los muchachos están de vacaciones aprovecharon para ir a Japón con los ahorros que tienen.

-Yo no entiendo mucho se país joven, pero como mis nietos quieren ir y son menores de edad la Esperanza no quería que fueran pero yo me dije que les acompañaba, ya que ya me jubile y no tengo nada más que esperar la muerte por qué no ir y conocer y tal vez me enamore y me quede allá. Ya estoy aprendiendo palabras con el Fernando que ya ha estudiado Japonés y dijo que me llevaría a comer dangos, me mostro una foto en el celular y se ven sabrosos. – contaba la anciana emocionada.

Para Sho era una tortura, la señora se le colgó literalmente del brazo y termino en la puerta de abordaje con ella. Pensó que encontrarse con los nietos sería un alivio, pero todo lo contrario.

Lola y Lupe eran sus fans y se le abalanzaron literalmente, la señora tuvo que regañarles.

Fernando se reía que mientras las chicas que habían demorado horas organizándose a ver si se levantaban novio en el aeropuerto. Y la que "pescó "un chico guapo y además una gran estrella de la música nipona fue su abuela.

Shoko buscaba desesperadamente por el aeropuerto. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida pero vio a un joven muy parecido a él pasando la puerta de abordaje con una gorra ridícula que nunca se pondría, lentes de sol que para nada eran su estilo, cargando un bolso de flores y en su brazo una anciana. Además que los acompañaban tres chicos más. Definitivamente no podría ser él por más que se la pereciera.

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Espero no les moleste la mezcla de cultura que hice, pero creo que en el país del norte es posible que esto suceda. Además los latinos somos muy amables, pero también pensé que una abuela conversadora sería una buena tortura para este baka, la verdad me reí mucho escribiendo esa parte ya que de cierta forma la abuela si existe, esta encarnada en los compañeros de tratamiento de mi suegra. Cuando la acompañaba a la unidad renal a hacerse diálisis los señores y las señoras lo abordaban a uno de una manera que terminaban sabiendo la historia completa del país (que exageración)

Ahora toca esperar si shoko se da cuenta que es Fwua y lo detiene o este se sale con la suya y se escapa a Japón.


	5. Chapter 5

IDIOTA, SIMPLEMENTE SOY UN IDIOTA CAP 5

La ambigüedad en el pecho de Sho se hacía notable en sus expresiones por más que trataba de disimularlo. En parte agradecía a la señora por venderle el boleto, pero tanta apego le fastidiaba. El como la mayoría de los japoneses no eran de tanto contacto físico. Lo más que había soportado eran la Melosería de Kyoko cuando eran más jóvenes y últimamente la de Mimori.

"Ahh Kyoko, cuanto extrañaba aquellas atenciones y su risa tonta que le daban aliento en los momentos más difíciles" ¿Por qué rayos todo le recordaba a ella? ¡Definitivamente iría a Japón y aunque tuviera que secuestrarla le pediría mil veces perdón hasta que ella lo amara nuevamente, y esta vez no la dejaría ir de su lado!

Estaba tan centrado es sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron justo donde los nietos de la abuela esperaban. Con lo que no contaba es que esas chicas fueran tan eufóricas y casi lo matan a besos, abrazos. Realmente eran sus fans. La señora lo había dicho, eso creía él, la verdad no prestó atención a más del veinte por ciento de la charla.

Trato de evadir a la linda familia mexicana con su sonrisa de galán, su cerebro meditaba rápidamente en una excusa para alejarse de ellos. Pero justo en ese momento diviso a lo lejos a su manager. Seguro que lo estaba buscando.

Si Shoko lo veía, su improvisado plan de detener la boda de Kyoko estaría perdido antes de comenzar. Pensó que hacer, ahora más que evitar a la familia su principal objetivo de huir de su manager.

Correr no era opción, lo vería más rápido. Definitivamente ella sería capaz de bajarlo del avión halado de las orejas.

Lo mejor sería camuflarse, necesitaba un disfraz urgente.

-Disculpen preciosas, pero si subo al avión así, pueden descubrir quién soy y ya no seré solo de ustedes. (Dialogo todo en inglés)

-Oh es verdad. Rápido Fernando tu chamarra.

-Eh ¿Por qué?- dijo aburrido este

-Es una emergencia, o me la das o te atienes a las consecuencias –amenazó Lola.

Ante la mirada terrorífica de su prima, el muchacho entrego aquella prenda de vestir.

Sho sin mucha gana pero disimulando se la puso.

Lola le dio sus lentes oscuros, eran simples y de estilo unixes.

El orgullo del cantante era pisoteado sin querer, se puso los lentes y se revolvió el pelo de forma que el flequillo tapaba parte del rostro.

-Falta algo, aún pueden descubrirte. –Dijo Lupe – Así que quitando su amada gorra de la suerte.

El rubio se quedó observándola, era lo menos cool que había utilizado jamás. Consistía en un ejemplar de Agry birds rojo. Se la puso solo porque entendía que su vida dependía de aquello pero su espíritu interiormente lloraba por la auto humillación, ojala sirviera para reconciliarse con cierta actriz que tenía la llave de su felicidad en las manos.

Notó como Shoko se acercaba más.

-Señora le ayudo con el bolso. –Más que pregunta fue afirmación porque inmediatamente antes de que ella contestase lo tomo y lo cargo con un brazo, con el otro sostenía a la abuela.

La feliz familia se dirigió a la puerta de abordaje. La manager pasó muy cerca de ellos.

Sho sufría temblores cosa que hizo que su posición erguida fuera cambiada a una encorvada y junto con su espectacular disfraz improvisado despistaron por completo a la mujer.

Ya dentro del avión, Sho verificó el número de asiento, justo al lado de su queridísima abuela que no paraba de sonreírle y contarle historias.

Lola y Lupe no dejaban de coquetearles desde la fila del frente. Ni modo de distraerse observando nubes ya que doña Fátima se hallaba en el asiento de la ventanilla. Así que solo por el pensamiento de recuperar en Kyoko soportaba como cada vez su orgullo se venía al suelo por pedazos.

Las horas pasaban lentamente como si el tiempo estuviera en su contra. Su tensión estaba por las nubes. Doña Fátima se le recostaba y le contaba historias de sus nietos, de su pueblo, preguntaba como niña chiquita por Japón, hasta logro que el hermético cantante se soltara un poco y hablara de su infancia en el Ryokan de sus padres.

La nostalgia lo invadió, le dolía saber de lo feliz que pudo ser con aquella chica menuda que nunca valoro y que ahora daba todo por ella. Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas a pesar de luchar por retenerlas.

La abuela lo acunó en su pecho, dándole consuelo y consejos de como reconquistar a la joven.

La señora hablaba demasiado y era empalagosa pero en cierta forma era el ángel que iluminaba un poco aquella vida llena de soledad a causa del orgullo porque su real sol estaba a punto de iluminar la vida de otro para siempre. Estaba totalmente arrepentido de lo ciego que había estado, como rayos no había visto la verdad.

¡El sin Kyoko era como el cielo sin sol!

Su idilio autorreflexivo y el remanso de paz encontrado en su abuela adoptiva duro hasta que esta que ella se durmió y ahí comenzó una orquesta humana.

La señora emitía sonidos tanto por su boca como por lo que quedaba escondido por el asiento. Entre los ronquidos monumentales y los aires sonoros de la mujer, el infierno había regresado al avión. La manda que debía pagar por ser un idiota patán estaba lejos de terminar.

Después de horas de tormentoso vuelo, por fin pisaban tierras niponas.

Las ojeras denotaban claramente que no pudo dormir en el viaje, su semblante era demacrado y pálido. Definitivamente no había sido un buen viaje.

Bajaron del avión, se despidió de la familia de la manera más cordial que pudo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Entrego las pertenencias facilitadas, anoto los números telefónicos de la familia y dio el de su manager por si sus ángeles guardianes lo llegaban a necesitar.

Tomo un taxi y medito a donde dirigirse, ya era de noche así que ir a buscar a la joven era muy difícil ya que no conocía su nueva residencia.

Ir a su apartamento no era una opción, Shoko lo buscaría allí. Apenas llegara a Japón, porque lo más probable es que la manager regresara al país.

Pidió que lo llevaran a un centro comercial. Compró algo de ropa y lo que fuera necesario para esconderse por lo menos una semana. Saco dinero efectivo del cajero y luego se dirigió a un hotel sencillo.

El sueño le era difícil conciliarlo, mil pensamientos sumados a la aguda punzada en su corazón torturaban aún más su existencia. Después de mucho por in pudo dormir.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, se bañó y vistió de una forma sencilla. Buscaba que nadie se fijara en él. No quería interrupciones.

Llamó a Kyoko pero esta nunca le contestó, en cambio había un número considerable de mensajes de todo tipo por parte de su representante y de Mimori.

Salió con sigilo, llegando hasta Lme, espero por horas para ver si la peli naranja aparecía, pero cada vez su paciencia parecía agotarse al ver que ella no llegaba.

Después de un buen tiempo una chica de overol rosa salía por la puerta principal, era Kanae Kotonami. Esa chica era la que había actuado con Kyoko en el comercial de aquella bebida que no recordaba el nombre, pero que había cautivado su atención y la había solicitado para su pv. Solo que ella no acepto, al final él tuvo que llamar a Mimori.

Algunas veces la vio con Kyoko y algo le decía que eran amigas, así que decidió seguirla.

¡Bingo! Ambas chicas se encontraron en un café y pasaron gran parte del día de un lado para otro.

Él se hallaba cansado pero no podía darse por vencido. Era la única oportunidad para evitar que la joven se casara con ese actor de medio pelo.

Su estómago gruñía del hambre, pero tuvo que aguantárselo, en un descuido ella podría irse.

Después de dos interminables horas de esperar fuera de un salón de belleza, salieron ambas chicas. La peli negra se despidió y la peli naranja se disponía a tomar un taxi cuando de repente fue halada de un brazo por el cantante quien la arrastró hacia el parque contiguo.


	6. Chapter 6

Idiota, simplemente soy un idiota. Cap 6

Salía del salón de belleza donde la había recomendado Jelly Woods para que le hicieran la manicura, la tarde había sido muy divertida con su amiga. Los últimos días había corrido como loca con los preparativos de la boda.

Ella era muy terca y quería estar al pendiente de todo, lo bueno es que su manager había logrado ordenar la agenda de forma para terminar sus trabajos hace una semana.

Sus amigas Kane y chiori le habían ayudado junto con María. Ren trató de ayudarle en lo que pudo per al final termino dándole una tarjeta de crédito con un buen cupo para que ella la usara como quisiera, aunque la chica no quería pero él la hizo entender que ambos compartirían los gastos privados.

Tanto la actriz como su prometido querían una ceremonia sencilla e íntima pero con mucho significado, pero de alguna manera se había colado a los medios el gran bum de la boda de sus dos más grandes estrellas de la pantalla chica. Se había convertido en el evento del siglo en Japón.

Así que la boda del gran Tsuruga Ren con la magnífica Kyouko termino ser un evento de gran alcurnia. Donde la crema y nata del espectáculo nipón se hallaba invitado. Lme sacó la casa por la ventana para la recepción.

A ambos actores no se les había hecho gracia que su boda íntima pasara a ser un espectáculo y más con Lory a la cabeza, así que la peli naranja estuvo al pendiente de los detalles, debían ser cuidadosos a menos que desearan ver bailarinas de can can vestidas de tutu rosa brillante en medio de humo de colores en la ceremonia.

L a actriz suspiró profundamente ¿Cuánto hubiera deseado contraer nupcias con el amor de su vida en aquel lago donde se conocieron de niños?

Aquel pensamiento la llenó de nostalgia. De alguna manera hubiera querido informarle a Sho sobre su alegría y hacer las paces de una buena vez con él. Ya la aburría esa "competencia" por quien era mejor de los dos, lo que en un principio había sido fraguado por ella como venganza, ahora el mismo cantante había convertido en algo sin sentido, en constante daño entre los dos.

No sabía mucho de él desde que se había enterado por boca del mismo que viajaría a norte américa para conquistar el mercado musical de allí. Cuando la llamó a restregarle que el ahora conquistaba uno de los mercados más codiciados y ella solo era una actriz que arrastraba el éxito del actor de cuarta que era su senpai.- Rio ante el recuerdo

Su móvil se había dañado y en él había quedado el número de contacto con el que hasta hacia poco había visto como su enemigo. La verdad había pasado tan ocupada que no había podido averiguarlo de nuevo. Tal vez era mejor así, cuando el regresara al país y ella de su luna de miel la daría la noticia de su felicidad y terminaría esa agotada pelea que aun Vivian.

Ya para el rubio solo le venían buenos deseos.

Tan absorta estaba en sus meditaciones que no sintió en que momento alguien se le acerco y la haló del brazo llevándola al interior de aquel parque cercano al salón de belleza.

POV SHO

¿Hace cuánto que no la veía? ¿Qué se había hecho que ahora estaba tan hermosa?

"cálmate corazón no te vayas a salir de mi pecho" Definitivamente por más que quise negarlo esta es la mujer que he amado toda mi vida. ¡No puedo permitir que se case con ese actorcito de cuarta!

Quería ser un caballero pero con ella mi instinto animal siempre salía a flote, me acerque rápidamente a ella y sin saludarla la arrastre básicamente al parque que había cerca.

La calma de los árboles y el silencio de aquel lugar podrían ayudarme a controlar mis nervios que se desbordaban por mi piel.

-Suéltame, ¿Quién es el desgraciado que me hace esto? –grito con fuerza ella, mientras esa extraña aura me invadía y me hacía temer por mi vida.

-Tranquila –soy yo Kyoko. –le dije cuando por fin llegamos a aquel lugar que debería ser lo suficientemente especial para que ella me escuchara todo lo que mi corazón necesitaba decirle en el momento.

-Estúpido Sho, me asustaste. Me hubieras saludado de forma normal- me dijo mirándome a los ojos con un brillo especial en ellos que para mí eran certeras flechas mortíferas.

Le dolía verla con esa expresión de felicidad, ya que sabía era producto del amor mutuo de ella con aquel actor a quien tanto odiaba y a la vez envidiaba. Suspiro profundamente tratando de contener todo lo que podría dañar ese momento.

-Jejeje discúlpame Kyoko, es…que solo temí que te podrías ir… - no encontraba las palabras precisas para comenzar el dialogo con ella.

-Que tienes estas, muy raro. –La chica lo observaba por todos lados. -¿Si eres Shoutaro o te cambiaron el cerebro en América?

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no digas ese nombre? ¡Es ridículo! Soy Sho lo demás no tiene nada cool.-Cruzo los brazos mirando a otro lado, se hallaba molesto.

-Jajaja –no pudo contener aquella risita maliciosa- si eres el mismo Sho que conozco, pensé que te habían metido en una máquina y te habían sacado el contenido y el que está aquí es otro. –La risa le dificultaba hablar.

Luchaba contra mí mismo por no abrazarla ahí, se veía tan linda así, riendo para él como en los viejos tiempos, a pesar de que él fuera el motivo de burla.

-Mira quien lo dice, la chica plana sin ningún atractiv… - callé tarde, los viejos hábitos mo traicionaban.

-Auch- solo alcanzo a decir después de sentir el golpe en su brazo. Perdón creo que mis malos hábitos no los he podido dejar. –bajo la cabeza.

-Sho ¿Qué te pasa? Definitivamente actúas raro – me dijo poniendo una cara tan especial que hizo que toda mi piel se erizara.

Se veía tan adorable, con esa mirada de preocupación. Mi corazón latía como loco. Yo le importaba aunque fuera un poco. Sin querer mí cuerpo se movió solo y por más que lo había evitado termine abrazándola, apretándola contra mi pecho. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

Ella estaba absorta no entendía la situación bien del todo. Tímidamente me abrazo.

Así como mi alma se hallaba en tormenta, eran demasiados los sentimientos que se desbordaban y aquella imagen que siempre trate de conservar se fue por un caño. Lloré como loco y mis lágrimas caían todas sobre ella.

El cielo por fin parecía apiadarse de mí, derramando lluvia sobre nosotros como si comprendiera el dolor de mi alma.

-¿Sho te fue mal en Norte América? ¿Acaso no resultó como pensabas?–me pregunto con cariño.

Mi reacción normal sería negar mis sufrimiento y llamarla estúpida, hacerme el que no me pasa nada. Bueno ese sería el yo que se dejó ganar de la fama. Mi verdadero yo era el que aun de pie físicamente tenía mi alma arrodillada.

Sin soltarla le conteste: - Casi todo lo que planeo shoko salió bien. He ganado fama en el país del norte, mis discos se han comenzado a vender. Lo único malo fue la entrevista de esta semana.

-¿Te dijeron algo malo?

-No, pero mientras me alistaban para ella, escuché de la peor noticia y me escape del set.

-No entiendo, si te iba bien ¿Qué noticia podría afectarte para escaparte? ¿Acaso los beagles te han vuelto a copiar?

-No, Kyoko me entere de lo estúpido que he sido toda mi vida. Por fin entendí que mi orgullo solo me ha llevado a perder lo más grande que he tenido.

-bip bip –sonó el móvil de ella "acaso el mundo no podía apiadarse de mí y olvidarse de ella por un minuto"

Se soltó de mis brazos y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos aquel aparato que detestaría por mucho tiempo.

-Aló? ¡ Ren!

-…-

-No ya Salí hace rato del salón, estoy en el parque de cerca, es que me encontré con Sho.

-Estas cerca genial, si te espero amor, besos.

Quise quitarle aquella caja que últimamente solo me traía malas noticias. Aquella conversación solo habría más las heridas que ya yo tenía.

Bajo aquel incesante aguacero que se acoplaba con la tormenta que había en mi interior la bese como nunca lo había imaginado, deseaba transmitirle todo lo que sentía. Ese dolor por perderla, esa culpa que me atormentaba por haberme portado mil veces como un idiota y sobre todo ese amor que me consumía por dentro.

Ya la había besado una vez para aquel san valentin, pero esta vez era diferente no era con el egoísmo de decirle que era solamente mía y de alertar aquel bicho que ahora la apartaba más de mí de lo que yo mismo había hecho.

La apreté contra mi pecho transmitiéndole el calor de mi cuerpo. Anhelaba que ella escuchara lo fuerte de los latidos de mi corazón. Definitivamente esta vez yo en medio de aquel aguacero me rendía totalmente a lo que siempre había sentido por aquella chica que se había criado conmigo y que no había sabido valorar.

Acaricie su rostro los segundos que ella permitió antes de darme una patada en los genitales y había salido corriendo mientras gritaba "eres un idiota, un grandísimo idiota".

-YO TE AMO –Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Ella abandono las bolsas que había cargado y las dejo tiradas en medio del lugar. Y Como para que mi karma fuera mayor aquel estúpido hombre que si la había sabido valorar era quien precisamente la recogía en su auto mientras ella trataba de secarse las lágrimas de indignación que yo como siempre le cause, pero que no eran mayores a las que yo desgarraba de mis orbes.

Definitivamente la había perdido.

Tirado en mi miseria, revolcándome en mi dolor la idea más masoquista que podría llegar a mi mente se adueñó de mí. ¡Como fuera asistiría a su matrimonio!

FIN POV SHO

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Nos leemos de nuevo, wao no saben lo difícil que fue hacer este capítulo espero que les guste y comenten. Por momentos me dio compasión del baka de Sho si no fuera tan orgulloso tendría un chance con Kyoko, nah ella es de Ren. Por cierto les tengo una noticia y es que ya este fic entró a su fase final, no puedo asegurar nada con mi musa loca pero lo más probable es que el capítulo que viene es el final o como mínimo el penúltimo.

Comenten por fis

Que tengan linda noche.


	7. Chapter 7

IDIOTIA, SIMPLEMENTE SOY UN IDIOTA. Cap 7

El día más esperado por muchos en el país del sol naciente, incluso en Asia y hasta gran parte de norte América donde la fama a de las estrellas de Lme había llegado.

Takarada Lory corría de un lado para otro revisando que los preparativos estuvieran al orden. La preparadora de bodas había perdido unos 5 kilos en una semana, Lory la tenía al borde con todo lo que quería que se realizase en la boda de sus dos estrellas.

Acabe anotar que encima estaban las discusiones con la pareja y su jefe.

Ren deseaba una boda discreta, Kyoko algo mágico. Entre los dos actores hubieran realizado una ceremonia íntima y con toques místicos. El problema no eran los protagonistas del evento. El problema era el jefe de estos.

Takara Lory decidió por sí mismo que la boda de sus dos más grandes estrellas tendría que ser más grande que incluso si fuera de la realeza. Se impuso como quien costearía los gastos para que la pareja no se opusiera a sus extravagancias.

Ni cuando los jóvenes acudieron a Kuu Hizurii para que calmara al presidente lograron algo positivo, ya que este también se unió a la planeación de la ceremonia.

Y así fue como la más nombrada organizadora de bodas de todo Asia Meiko Fujita fue arrastrada a su peor pesadilla. La pareja explosiva de hombres no escatimaron en gastos y en extravagancias, por lo que la profesional termino viajando por muchos países en un tiempo muy reducido.

Era la locura en solo un mes había planeado la boda más grande que jamás hubiera existido.

Lo primero fue la búsqueda del lugar para celebrar la unión marital, lo que fue un gran problema. Todos los recintos eran demasiado pequeños. Primero estaba lo de la ceremonia religiosa, tanto en los templos budistas como en las iglesias católicas no eran permitidas las extravagancias del padrino de la boda. La otra opción era hacer la ceremonia en un hotel, pero las capillas de estos eran demasiado pequeñas.

Casi al borde de la locura Meiko encontró una solución un poco excéntrica. La catedral de Santa María de los Dolores como el hotel Tokyo Paradise Real se hallaban ubicados a 5 cuadras de distancia. La catedral contaba con una capacidad de 1.000 personas y el hotel tenia las mejores instalaciones para una recepción de ensueño.

Bajo el beneplácito del señor Takarada fueron alquilados ambos sitios por tres días. Para Kyoko era algo molesto que se alquilara un hotel completo solo para una boda, ese dinero podría ser usado de mejor manera. Por ella se hubiera casado con su príncipe en aquel lago donde se habían conocido o tal vez en una boda privada en el mágico mar de Guam donde se habían dado su primer beso.

Miles de rosas, orquídeas y claveles fueron encargados junto con una cantidad extraordinaria de follaje, cristales de swarovski, perlas, diferente tipo de gemas, luces led con los cuales adornaron la catedral haciendo de esta un palacio floral que daba la sensación de hallarse en un lugar de cuentos de hadas.

Las cinco cuadras que separaban el lugar de la ceremonia con la recepción fueron cerradas al público adornadas de tal manera que se convirtió en un puente de belleza y majestuosidad por donde el carruaje de la princesa pasaría.

Hablar que al llegar a las instalaciones del hotel parecía estar en otro mundo, uno donde la fantasía se hacía realidad era poco, un mundo mágico con figuras de cristal (hadas, unicornios, pegasos y muchos cisnes) una plataforma trasparente sobre la piscina que la hacía ver como un lago congelado. Árboles que daban la sensación de un bosque encantado.

Hasta el pastel tenia forma de castillo y de un tamaño gigantesco. Sobre el resaltaban las figuras de Ren y Kyoko vestidos como príncipe y princesa respectivamente. Los cuales saludaban desde lo alto de la torre donde se hallaban. El movimiento de las figuras junto con las luces del castillo y su realismo había impactado a todos, el muy famoso pastelero Daichi Ebina había logrado que la exquisitez de un pastel se convirtiera en obra de arte, de tal forma que daba hasta tristeza comerlo por el motivo de dañarlo al partirlo.

Mesas y sillas estaban dispuestas para la recepción de los invitados, adornados con telas de seda blanco y rosa. Un bar de cocteles y mesas de postres y un gran número de empleados finamente preparados para atender a la crema y nata del espectáculo Japonés.

Los principales medios de telecomunicaciones estaban presentes, además de un gran equipo de filmación con lo que la boda seria transmitida en vivo para toda la nación.

Kuu había solicitado un banquete tan enorme como variado, Meiko pensaba que con tantas delicias gastronómicas los invitados explotarían.

Kanae, Chiori y María se quejaban ¿porque rayos Lory siempre se salía con la suya?

-Si le gusta tanto el rosa debería teñirse el cabello de este color espantoso, pero siempre nos obliga a nosotras a llevarlo puesto- murmuraba amargamente Kanae.

Vestidas por el mejor de los diseñadores y maquilladas y peinadas a la perfección encabezaban la larga fila de damas que engalaban el cortejo nupcial; aunque a ciencia cierta María más que dama era algo como pajecita.

La niña de rubios cabellos se enojó cuando le dijeron que ella llevaría los anillos, ya que consideraba que era para pequeños y ya ella era casi una adolescente pero cuando su Ren –sama le explico que tanto él como su onee -chan no querían darle el honor a otra persona más que ella acepto gustosa y para evitar más altercados con la menor de los Takaradas la vistieron casi igual que las damas.

Siendo las cinco y treinta de la tarde del día más agotador de su existencia Meiko Fujita agradecía que todo estuviera listo para la celebración de la boda del siglo. La iglesia, la recepción y los novios estaban listos. Había trabajado duramente por un mes para que la boda de ensueños fuera PERFECTA. Con lo que no contaba la dama es que además de los invitados que comenzaban a llegar había un joven elegante que no iba precisamente a contemplar la ceremonia.

Afuera de la iglesia, camuflado entre la decoración y la cantidad de jovencitas que le rodeaban para coquetear con él se hallaba Fuwa Sho.

Un hermoso carruaje de fantasía tirado por dos corceles blancos y adornados por una multitud de rosas blancas y rosa fuerte llegaba a la entrada de la iglesia. Kuu bajo de él ayudando a su esposa seguido de su hijo, aun muchos no creían que el talentoso Tsuruga Ren era en realidad Kuon Hizurii el hijo de dos grandes estrellas, la noticia dada unos meses atrás no había sido asimilada y más cuando al poco tiempo se lanzó la bomba que este contraria nupcias con la actriz ganadora de los premios del sakura de oro como actriz revelación, mejor antagonista femenina por dos años consecutivos Kyouko que a la vez era conocida como ser la kohai del actor.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de una manager de cabello castaño se hallaba una mujer que días antes podrían haber llamado mujer exitosa y ahora se había convertido en la madre de una estrella del visual key prófuga y a la cual no había encontrado por ningún lado.

Desde que Fuwa Sho se le había escapado en norte américa la mujer lo busco por el aeropuerto, llamó a todos los conocidos incluso lo buscaron en morgues y hospitales americanos. Luego viajo a tierra nipona continuando con la búsqueda intensiva en compañía de Mimori. Tal fue el punto que la pobre mujer fue estuvo a punto de ser despedida por la irresponsabilidad del joven el presidente de la agencia estaba hecho un demonio de la ira.

Encendió la televisión mientras destapaba una bebida refrescante con la que acompañar la pastilla recetada por su médico para las fuertes migrañas que había obtenido.

La majestuosidad de la boda del siglo en el país ocupaba la programación de la tarde. Y tal como una revelación divina la mujer tuvo idea donde podría estar el irresponsable del cantante.

Inmediatamente llamó a Mimori quien se había convertido en su mejor aliada, aunque aquel jovencito no quisiera darse cuenta habían dos chicas buenas que lo habían amado completamente. La primera ya la había perdido, justo esa tarde se casaría pero la otra a pesar de ser ignorada y pisoteada por el cantante aún seguía ahí pendiente de él.

Sacó un vestido de fiesta color melón que había comprado en su estancia en norte América, lo combino rápidamente con aretes de plata y zapatos de tacón a juego una pequeña cartera negra brillante. Recogió su cabello tratando de no lucir fuera de lugar y mientras se maquillaba llamo a un contacto para que le permitiera entrada al lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

Si Sho pensaba hacer algo estúpido ella lo detendría, pero lo mejor era no estar en evidencia mientras que sus sospechas eran confirmadas.

Siendo las seis y cinco de la tarde solicitaban a todos los invitados que por favor entraran en la iglesia. Varios carruajes llegaban al lugar del cual bajaban las hermosas damas de la novia y en el último pero más espectacular carruaje de fantasía llegaba la estrella de la noche.

Ren al conocer que su amada llegaba entro para esperarla en el atrio del lugar donde sus vidas serian unidas públicamente por la eternidad, los nervios se lo comían vivo.

Masato Hijirikawa miembro de la reconocida agrupación Starish entonaba en un precioso piano de kola color blanco la marcha nupcial mientras sus compañeros realizaban las armonías de la melodía. Haciendo sentir a los presentes que un coro de ángeles se hallaban en el lugar.

Kyoko de brazo de Takarada Lory entraba a la iglesia, la joven sentía que ese era el mejor día su de su vida.

Mientras afuera del lugar un joven con cabellos rubios esperaba la oportunidad para cometer tal vez la más grande de todas sus locuras, pero también el único acto del que jamás se arrepentiría.

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Pensé que este sería el último capítulo de este fic pero mi musa quiso recrear un poco la boda, para el próximo capítulo se viene tremendo terremoto así que estén pendientes porque ese sería el final.

Mi musa ríe maquiavélicamente susurrándome al oído ciertas cosillas que pasaran en "idiota, soy simplemente un idiota"


End file.
